


behind the scenes

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69733.html?thread=23567973#t23567973">prompt</a>: "Jensen's made a name for himself in the porn industry. He's very popular, known for not turning down any role - he's done just about any kink you can imagine. But in the end of the day, when the cameras are off, all he wants to do is curl up in bed with his long-time BF (author's choice) and cuddle, and maybe have some sweet slow missionary style sex under the covers with the lights off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the scenes

Jared's asleep by the time Jensen makes it home.

His jobs don't often run late -- the studio is very good at timekeeping when it comes to paying his co-stars by the length of the shoot -- but there have been enough hiccups in the past for Jared to know to go to sleep instead of waiting up. Jensen tries to give him a heads up if he can but it's not like he can take a time out to text his boyfriend when he's chained down and getting fucked from both ends.

Icarus comes padding over to say hello as Jensen eases the door shut behind him. Sadie and Oscar are snoozing in the lounge and so Jensen scoops Icarus up for a squirmy little cuddle while he locks up.

Icarus yaps when Jensen scritches under his chin, patting at his chest with fluffy white paws, and Jensen puts a playful hand over his nose as he whispers, "Shhh. I'm glad to see you too but no waking Jared up, okay?"

Ignoring him, Icarus laps at Jensen's fingers instead, gnawing happily on his hand before Jensen puts him down to shoo him back into the lounge. "Go on, sleep time."

Icarus tilts his head, evidently perplexed by the concept of sleep, and Jensen smiles in spite of himself. "I'll play with you in the morning," he promises, "but I had lots of sex today and I need some sleep."

Apparently satisfied with that explanation -- 'I had lots of sex' is an excuse Jensen uses with disturbing frequency -- Icarus scampers off to the giant dog bed he has somehow commandeered and Jensen heads up the stairs with a yawn. The bathroom light is still on, letting him negotiate the dog toys and piles of books littering the hallway as he goes to wash up for the evening, and Jensen strips down to his boxers before flicking the light off and heading for the bedroom.

He's sore from the shoot, a combination of an almost-pleasant muscle ache that comes from hours of struggling against his bonds and a lingering tenderness in his jaw, ass and thighs from being thoroughly grabbed and fucked. There are barely any marks this time though, nothing that won't vanish after a good night's sleep, and Jensen smiles to himself at the thought of the long, lazy day ahead of him tomorrow.

He's as quiet as possible as he slips under the sheets but Jared opens his eyes before Jensen can even get fully horizontal.

"Hey."

His voice is warm and sleep-rumbly, and Jensen tries to ignore the comforting heat that blossoms in his chest in response. He had his ass fucked open with a nightstick last week; he probably shouldn't get so worked up over his boyfriend saying hi.

"Hey yourself," he says, burrowing into the warmth of the bed. Jared's body is like a furnace, as always, and Jensen stretches out next to him as he gets comfortable on the pillow. "Did I wake you?"

Jared shakes his head as he rolls over to face him. "Just dozing." He reaches out to rest his hand on his shoulder and Jensen leans into the drowsy kiss that follows. "You get held up at work?"

"Power cut." He wrinkles his nose. "Only ten minutes but at a really inconvenient time."

Jared smiles but gives him a sympathy kiss anyway. "Sorry, man."

"Could've been worse," Jensen says with a shrug. "At least I wasn't upside down this time." Tucked up under the covers, he eases his cold feet between Jared's calves as he asks, "How was your day?"

"Pretty standard," Jared says, letting Jensen cuddle in closer. "Books, customers, the whole nine yards. Oh, and Oscar did actually try to take candy from a baby when we went out for a run." Jensen watches the corners of his lips quirk up at the memory. "It's really not as easy as the saying would have you believe."

Laughing at the thought of their giant dopey dog trying to steal from a very possessive baby, Jensen wriggles closer when Jared runs his hand down his arm and says, bemused, "You smell all lavender-y. Did you have another one of those fairy-theme shoots today? Y'know, like in a meadow or a giant rose petal or something."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "A giant rose petal."

The moonlight is blue as it filters through the curtains but it doesn't totally cloak the blush that covers Jared's cheeks. "Hey, it could happen," he says with playful defensiveness. "You've been in the gay porn version of about a dozen Disney movies. A giant fairy rose petal is not that weird."

Jensen smiles into the pillow. "Sorry, man, standard frat pledging shoot today. I ran out of my usual body wash at the studio - as much as I hate to disappoint, the lavender isn't down to fairies or giant rose petals." Jared looks the tiniest bit sad and Jensen kisses him again, trying to hide his grin. "You're into some weird stuff, you know that? Fairies? Really?"

"You're the one who does the weird stuff," Jared mumbles, kissing along Jensen's jaw. "I just appreciate it sometimes."

In all honesty, Jensen knows Jared doesn't watch many of his movies. Jensen's porn career has covered a whole variety of niches, some of which Jensen doesn't totally understand, while Jared's preferences lie firmly towards the vanilla end of the spectrum (except, apparently, when it comes to Jensen wearing glitter and pink boots and getting fucked in a meadow). Jensen's pretty sure Jared's the only guy he's dated who hadn't already seen at least one of his shoots.

"You know they're not as good as you, right?" Jensen says, reaching down to give Jared's ass a gentle squeeze. Rationally, he knows Jared's okay with what he does for a living but he's had enough jealous, angry boyfriends over the years that he can't help but offer reassurances sometimes.

The look on Jared's face is patient and sleepy as he pulls Jensen in for a slow, soothing kiss, as though Jared's the one getting fucked from nine to five instead of Jensen. "I know," he says, calm and perfect as ever. "I love you too."

Jensen's still not sure what he did to deserve someone like Jared but he remains ridiculously thankful for it. Kissing him back is the only response he can manage as he rolls onto his belly to press his lips against Jared's. 

Jared's hands are huge and warm as they slide down his back to settle on his hips and ass. Jensen's been touched all day, grabbed and spanked and groped, but the memories of all those other hands fade away as Jared cups his butt to pull him in close.

"How're you feeling?" Jared asks, resting his forehead against Jensen's as they break apart. "You have a rough day?"

One of the awkward parts about being in a relationship outside of porn is that after getting stuffed full of dick all day, he's not always in the mood for sex in the evenings. However, Jared always seems happy with slow make-out sessions or handjobs as an alternative when one or neither of them want to go all out.

While Jensen's too tired for 'all out' tonight, he thinks he could maybe go with 'half out'.

"I'm good," he says, stretching out lazily against Jared's body. "M'tired but it wasn't the worst day." Letting his knee slide out to the other side of Jared's thighs, he grinds down a little to gauge the reaction. "You?"

He gets his answer when Jared's squeeze of his ass become that much firmer. "I could go for that."

As much as Jensen's enjoying the feel of Jared pressed up against him, he can't quite stifle a yawn in time and ducks his head when Jared smiles up at him. "Am I keeping you awake here?"

"Sorry," Jensen says, unable to stop yawning now that he's started. "I just-" He puts a hand over his mouth. "You're cozy."

"I ever tell you how much I love your dirty talk?"

Jensen smacks him fondly on the chest. "Shut up."

"Oh, you're so cozy," Jared teases in his best porn voice. "I'm getting so hard thinking about how warm and comfortable and blanket-like you are."

"Shut _up_ ," Jensen says again, laughing, and dips in for a kiss to keep him quiet. 

Jared's mouth is as hot as the rest of him and Jensen exhales happily as he licks in past his lips. On top of all Jared's other virtues, he's an excellent kisser and Jensen sprawls happily on top of him as he lets himself be kissed. Jared's tongue curls against his mouth, easing past Jensen's lips and tickling along his tongue, while his hands settle over his ass and thighs to hold him close on top of him.

While Jensen's in his boxers, Jared's bare against him and he wriggles a little more purposefully on top of him when he feels the growing hardness of Jared's dick brush up against his thigh. Pulling back a little from the kiss, he bites at his tingling lips as he asks, "You wanna-"

Jared's kissing him again before he can propose any kind of position for the night's activities. The steady slide of his tongue against Jensen's is enough to slow Jensen's brain down and stop him overthinking quite so much as he relaxes into the embrace. He gets ahead of himself sometimes when it comes to sex -- an occupational hazard, really -- but it doesn't take much more than some kisses to convince him to just go with the flow.

He shifts off him at Jared's nudging and breaks the kiss as he lets himself be turned onto his side. Jared fits himself against his back, big warm body and big strong arms wrapping Jensen up tight, and Jensen tries to hide his pleased smile when Jared works his boxers down his thighs.

Jensen kicks them the rest of the way off while Jared turns his attention to kissing along his jaw. His dick nestles in the groove of Jensen's ass and Jensen grinds back against it as he reaches down to give his own cock a lazy jerk. He came a couple of hours earlier at work but the slow comfort of being in bed with his boyfriend seems miles removed from the noise and the lights of the set.

Jared's hand wraps easily around the back of his thigh to push his leg up. There's a brief pause while Jared fumbles with something out of sight but his hands are back before Jensen can crane his neck to see what he's doing. 

The first push of a slick finger against his hole makes him shiver.

"You sore?" Jared asks. He circles his hole carefully, running the pad of his finger over the sensitive skin, and then dips his hand down to cup Jensen's balls as he kisses the back of his neck.

Jensen shakes his head. "I'm good."

The day's shoot was long but more focused on his mouth than his ass. He was bound on his knees with a buttplug in his ass and locked in place so that the guys playing his frat brothers could take turns fucking his mouth and coming all over his face. His ass aches from being held open with the plug but it's not bad enough for him to want Jared to stop.

He pushes back onto his hand as Jared eases another couple of fingers inside him, and Jensen turns his head to kiss him as he says, "Whenever you're ready, man." 

He groans as Jared twists his fingers inside him, testing how open he is before asking, "You sure?"

Jensen nods. "I'm set."

There are some less-than-great consequences of working in porn but as far as Jensen's concerned, being loose enough to get fucked again as soon as he gets home from work is a pretty decent one.

Jared slides his fingers out with ease. He pauses to wipe them off before reaching around to pump Jensen's dick firm and fast. The sudden speed is enough to jolt Jensen out of his sleepyness and he rolls his hips forward into Jared's fist as he feels Jared's cock start to push inside him.

As vocal as he is on camera, Jensen's kind of quiet when it comes to sex in his own time. He bites his lip at the first press in, adjusting to the familiar length and width of Jared's dick as he fills up his ass inch by inch. His body blankets Jensen's, arms wrapped around him and dick buried deep in his ass while Jared kisses his jaw, and Jensen tilts his head up for a quick breath of cooler air as the warmth washes over him. 

It's different when they're on their sides, slow and gentle by necessity, and Jensen closes his eyes at the steady thrust of Jared's cock into his open ass and the fast, efficient stroke of his fist around his dick. Unable to kiss him back as much as he'd like, Jensen reaches down, letting their fingers brush as he settles his hand around his own dick with a soft moan. 

"I got it," he says, enjoying the building pleasure far too much to form proper sentences. "Keep going."

Fortunately, they've been doing this long enough that Jared can decipher mid-sex Jensen speak (as well as need-more-coffee Jensen speak and I'm-really-into-this-terrible-TV-show-so-stop-distracting-me Jensen speak). He rests his hand on his hip instead of his dick and Jensen can feel the exact second when his concentration shifts fully to the push of his dick in his ass. 

He's big and thick, more well-endowed than half the guys Jensen works with, and Jensen curls his toes with a groan as Jared thrusts in deep. There's no dirty talk to accompany it, no fingers pushed in his mouth, no hands grabbing his hair, and Jensen lets himself sink into the blissful buzz of stimulation to his dick and his prostate as Jared fucks him slowly and thoroughly.

His kisses become messier, a distracted blur of lips against skin as he grips Jensen's hip harder. Tired and strung out from a long day, Jensen doesn't have the energy to hold off much longer himself and he chases the first easy hit of his release instead of letting it build for too long.

Jared's pace picks up as he props himself up on an elbow and Jensen tips his head back when he feels the bed dip behind him. His murmur of wordless encouragement is met by a quiet groan from Jared and he lifts his knee higher up towards his chest to let Jared push in further. His balls brush Jensen's ass and thigh on every thrust in and Jensen jacks himself quicker at the familiarity of Jared's body so close against his, arms and legs crossed and tangled as they slide together towards completion.

Jensen comes first, just about. The hit of it steals a louder moan from him and he rocks back onto Jared's dick to ride out the high of his release. Jared's low gasp signals that he's close behind and Jensen catches his tongue between his teeth at the hot spill of come inside him.

Jared shivers behind him, gasping out warm breaths against Jensen's shoulder, and once he's recovered enough of his faculties, Jensen leans back to kiss him on the temple with a sleepy hum.

Jared makes an equally dazed noise of agreement, lifting his head enough to plant a kiss on Jensen's lips. His touch is clumsy as he reaches around to Jensen's dick with the question, "Did you-"

"Yeah," Jensen says, exhausted but very satisfied. A yawn takes him before he can say more and so he settles for curling back into Jared's arms while the yawn passes. "Thanks."

"Total hardship for me," Jared teases. He eases out of Jensen's ass, sending come dripping from his hole, and Jensen clenches up around nothing as he readjusts to the emptyness. "Man, we should clean up."

Fumbling for the nightstand, Jensen manages a perfunctory-at-best swipe with a tissue before abandoning the clean up in favor of spooning. "Tomorrow," he says, settling his back against Jared's chest as he flips the pillow over to the cool side. "Tomorrow I will cook pasta and walk the dogs and do laundry. And finish that book you keep asking me about."

Jared chuckles as he settles in behind him. "And decide what color we should paint the spare room."

"And do that," Jensen agrees.

"And get on my shoulders to change that lightbulb on the porch."

"That too."

He feels Jared smile against his skin. "And maybe make out with me for an hour or two. Y'know-" He yawns. "Ballpark figure."

Jensen's eyes drift close as he says, sleepy but totally sincere, "It's at the top of my to do list."


End file.
